


King.

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Laurent King is probably the most annoying guy Merula Snyde knows. Yet, he's her best friend.





	King.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing that one ! It's always good to develop relationships between characters... hope you guys will enjoy that one.

Merula Snyde rolled her eyes, and for a moment Laurent feared that she might roll them so hard they’d get stuck, or fall inside her skull and slide into her throat, like those cartoons would show him. Usually that was for comedic effect, but right now Lau couldn’t find anything comedic in this at all. Seriously, if he sees someone spit up their eyeballs, he’ll probably yell every swear he knows and then run away, because no way he’s dealing with this sort of thing. You gotta draw the line at some point.

Ok, now he was overthinking. He stared back at her friend who looked at him, her lips twisted in some sort of annoyed sneer.

“It’s just a cut” she ended up saying. “No need to freak out about it, King”

King. Merula would only call him by his surname when she wanted him to shut the hell up and let her do things her way. However, the red headed rarely cooperated. He was, as a lot of people said, one hell of a stubborn guy. Part of this made his charm, though.

“Mer, that’s a load of shit and you know it. Gimme your arm”

But he didn’t exactly wait for her to move. He instead gently grabbed her arm and flipped it so that her palm would face the sky, which was a light grey. With such colour, it was guaranteed that it will rain soon. The air was already getting cold, and it was also starting to get windier: loud gushes of wind would make everyone’s wizard robes flap freely in a weird fwump noise. Care of Magical Creatures was over, and students were heading back inside, back into the comforting warmth of Hogwarts.

“It’s just a scratch” Merula groaned, “Come on now, I don’t think a Niffler would be able to cut open my whole arm”

“Never underestimate a hungry Niffler, m’dear” the Slytherin replied with a teasing voice, imitating the tone of some old and wise man.

Indeed, one of the Nifflers during Professor Kettleburn’s class didn’t exactly like Merula, as shown on the inside of her forearm. About three inches long, a red scar crossed the pale, almost cold skin. Merula drew her arm away.

“You’re no healer, Lau. And even if you were, I don’t need anything”

But her bottom lip quivered softly, and she mentally cursed herself for it. Now, she wasn’t that upset that a Niffler scratched her, but... seeing her closest friend worry over like this, like no one else ever did before... it moved something inside of her. Laurent King was no healer, but she definitely saw him as one. In a far away future surely. But of course she’d rather die a violent death than admit it. Laurent raised his eyebrow, cocked his head sightly.

“Not even a nice butterbeer ? I can even cast the Engorgement Charm on it”

“Rosmerta will kick you out if you keep doing that” Merula noted.

Lau opened his mouth in an overly dramatic gasp, clasping his hands against his freckled cheeks.

“Oh no, how shall I survive without mighty Butterbeer with mighty Merula ? I-”

He couldn’t continued since Merula pinched his nose.

“King, you’re a pain in the ass sometimes”

The Slytherin ended up softening up, and he stared at Merula.

“C’mon though, I insist. You, me, butterbeer. You know what Barnaby says: Butterbeer heals bruises and broken bones !”

“What about cuts ?”

“Dunno, Barnaby and I changed the conversation’s topic after that. Time to find out I suppose”

-

As Rosmerta was looking at another table, Lau discreetly flicked his wand, muttering a spell. Immediately, the mugs of Butterbeer doubled in their sizes, and both Slytherins seemed awestruck. Lau’s reaction would be understandable: as a Muggle born, he was still getting used to magic. But why was Merula so fascinated by this ? The question floated in Lau’s mind for a moment before vanishing. He raised his mug.

“To the Nifflers !”

“Shut it !”

Clink ! They hit their mugs together and started drinking. Immediately the Butterbeer’s warmth took over Merula’s body, and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Such a good feeling... she opened her eyes, and Lau was staring at all the foam dripping down the mug. The Three Broomstick’s lights would reflect themselves into his hair, making them have an almost flaming look and casting shadows on his face. He looked thoughtful, for a moment. Merula too, frankly. She took another sip and stared at King.

“Thanks” she muttered.

Lau looked up, eyebrows raised.

“Huh ? For the Butterbeer ?”

“Yeah” Merula sighed. “Sure, the Butterbeer”

He stared at her, as if he was trying to find a deeper explanation by looking at her face. However, Merula was extremely hard to read, even for her best friend. So he ended up focusing back on his drink and chatting over and over.

Merula would never tell him what she was thinking of anyway. He needs to see her as that badass witch who takes no shit. She’d hate for him to know that she actually likes him. Truth was, Laurent King seemed to be the only guy who cares truly about her. Just asking her to show him her arm made her insides churn in a good way. He didn’t see her as the annoying Merula Snyde, as the evil Merula Snyde. He saw her as... Merula Snyde, and he’d always try to make her laugh with his terrible jokes. She never thought she’d be friends with this annoying obnoxious Muggle born obsessed with Quidditch and nature... and yet here she was, wishing this friendship will never, ever end.

But of course, she’d rather die than admit it.


End file.
